Salesman
by Chiharu Kazawa
Summary: Hinata yang sok manis walau memang benar dia gadis manis. Dihadapkan pada seorang salesman kosmetik bermulut manis namun sebuah pepatah yang mengatakan jangan melihat buku dari sampulnya patut Hinata setujui/Warn: OOC, gaje, garing, dll/ Mind to RnR?
Salesman © Chiharu Kazawa

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Naruto and Hinata

.

Warning : AU, very OOC, garing, GJ, etc

.

.

.

Keributan yang bersumber dari kumpulan wanita-wanita rumpi melanda di siang terik itu. Jari-jari lentik itu berhenti menari jungkir balik di atas keyboard laptopnya. Hinata sedikit melirik berkas-berkasnya yang menumpuk hingga tingginya mencapai lehernya lalu beralih memandang asal kericuhan terjadi.

Semua rekan kerja wanitanya membicarakan produk kosmetik bernama ontang anting yang dijual oleh seorang salesman yang menjadi makhluk terganteng di kerumunan tersebut. Yang benar saja. Tentu saja karena dia satu-satunya pria disana.

Hanya Hinata yang masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Rela menjadi makhluk tercantik di wilayah kerjanya. Siapa juga yang tidak mau dibilang makhluk tercantik walau hanya bersifat sementara. Bermula dari seorang salesman pembawa alat pamungkas dan aset masa depan semua perempuan, datang mengacaukan tempat kerjanya bagaikan dewa di tengah daerah makhluk berjenis perempuan yang sangat berambisi menjadi makhluk tercantik sedunia. Tidak sadarkah mereka, ambisi mereka malah membuat wajah mereka terlihat seperti badut bagi beberapa orang yang melihatnya. Termasuk Hinata pun berpikir begitu. Tidak ada rasa sedikit pun Hinata tertarik untuk ikut nimbrung acara kanjeng mami itu.

 _Extremely, no._

Hinata pikir, wajahnya kan manis-manis gitu kayak gula biang. Semut-semut saja gemes untuk menempel di wajah unyu-unyunya. Jadi tidak usah dikasih pemanis buatan. Dia juga tidak perlu di beri formalin di wajahnya untuk mempertahankan dan mengawetkan kesan manis.

Salah satu sohibnya yang memiliki rambut bubble gum memanggilnya dari sana. Warna rambut yang kadang membuatnya laper dan siap melahap kepala itu seutuhnya ketika ia ingin makan asupan pemanis wajahnya dari dalam, karena warna pink itu mengingatkannya pada arum manis yang sering di jejalkan di pasar malam.

Hinata meneguk ludah melihat rambut pink sebahu itu melambai bak ombak laut pulau dewata. Kalau ia punya tongkat ajaib milik Harry atau Masha, ia ingin menyulap kepala wanita Haruno yang telah berubah marganya menjadi Uchiha beberapa tahun yang lalu itu menjadi arum manis sekarang.

"Hinata, ayo bergabung bersama kita. Ada softlens berwarna cantik yang cocok untukmu." ucap Sakura seraya memberi aba-aba kepada Hinata untuk mendekat.

Entah kenapa, Sakura tampaknya meledek warna pupil matanya yang lavender keputihan dan apa dia bilang tadi? Hell, Hinata sudah cantik walau matanya persis seperti orang tukang pijit.

"Kurasa kau yang lebih pantas mendapatkannya. Belilah softlens warna hitam dan tunjukkan pada anakmu bahwa kau adalah ibu kandungnya yang sesungguhnya," sahut Hinata datar, sedikit Hinata sentil permasalahan rumah tangga Uchiha yang sedang hangat-hangatnya di perbincangkan.

Skak mat. Sakura terlihat tidak terima dengan omongan Hinata. "Jangan membicarakan rumah tanggaku, Hinata. Mentang-mentang kau masih jomblo, kau jadi seenaknya mengatakannya," balas Sakura sedikit mewek.

"Huu, jones, jomblo ngenes. Pantesan kamu masih jomblo, kamu kan jarang berhias diri," sambung Sakura dan memeletkan lidahnya.

Ledekan Sakura mengundang ledekan lain yang siap menghujam Hinata yang satu-satunya perempuan yang masih bergelar gadis di antara mereka. Hinata geram sendiri di tempat. Inilah nasibnya seorang jomblo sendirian sedangkan semua perempuan di sekitarmu sudah membina rumah tangga bahkan sudah memiliki dua atau tiga anak yang sudah besar semuanya apalagi usia yang sudah menginjak kepala tiga. Nasib seorang jones memang selalu dibuat bully bulan-bulanan.

"Walaupun aku jarang berhias diri tapi aku kan manis!" bela Hinata sambil memajukan dadanya tinggi-tinggi.

"Tidak!" sergah semua wanita di sana. Hinata meringis menahan kesal. Enak saja mengatainya tidak manis. Dia sih masih terima kalau dia tidak cantik tapi setidaknya kata manis harus di jadikan _trade mark_ untuknya.

Tidak sengaja, mata safir si pria sales itu bertemu dengan manik peraknya. Untuk sepersekian detik mereka bertatapan cukup lama. Hinata menatap pria sales yang harus ia akui ganteng meski tidak seganteng Brad Pitt dan tubuhnya yang dilekati oleh kemeja biru berlengan panjang yang dilipat sampai siku, terlihat cetakan tubuh pria yang lagi-lagi harus ia akui cukup setara dengan artis hollywood berbadan sexy.

Hinata menatap pria itu kagum sedangkan pria itu menatap - lebih tepatnya - menghipnotis Hinata untuk datang dan membeli produk kosmetiknya. Tak di duga, Hinata termakan bujukan setan lewat mata itu.

Hinata berjalan mendekati salesman dengan anggun ala catwalk hewan peliharaan artis papan nama di karpet merah. Semua orang melongo, menunggu momen Hinata mungkin akan mengonggong atau mengeong atau pun berputar-putar dan melompat serta menjulurkan lidahnya.

Tapi Hinata hapus bayangan semua orang dengan kenyataan realita. Dia manusia, ding. Bukan hewan.

Hinata melihat satu persatu semua produk kosmetik di hadapannya dengan malas. "Nona, apa ada yang bisa saya banting?" tanya salesman itu.

"Kalau boleh, saya ingin banting wajah mas ini. _Ngarep_ banget kalau saya pengen beli, ya mas?" Hinata menatap salesman itu sarkastik.

"Galak banget sih, mba. Kan cuma nanya. Pantesan mba ini masih jomblo ternyata galak banget," balas salesman itu yang Hinata lihat dari pen name di kemejanya bernama Naruto. Rasanya Hinata ingin cukur habis rambut cepak itu. Karena Hinata pikir, model rambut begitu nanggung banget. Kenapa tidak sekalian botak saja.

"Pilihlah yang kau mau, Hinata," ajak seorang wanita surai pirang beranak satu itu dengan riang. Ino Shimura namanya.

Dengan ogah-ogahan, Hinata meneliti semua barang dagangan. Sebuah produk BB mencuri matanya. "Aku ingin tahu, apa kelebihan BB ini dengan produk BB yang lain,"

"Khusus untuk mba, tidak ada," jawab Naruto ramah. Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung.

"Wajah mba kan sudah kinclong tanpa minyak jadi sudah tidak perlu pakai bedak BB lagi," jelas Naruto, masih dengan ramahnya.

Hinata ambil nafas panjang. Agak heran dengan sikap salesman satu ini. Sungguh langka. Dimana-mana semua salesman dan saleswati pasti akan langsung menyalurkan rayuan dan bujukan sampai mulut berbusa seperti orang ayan kepada pelanggan agar sudi membeli. Lha ini?

Hinata berpikir, mungkin wajahnya memang sudah kinclong, tanpa minyak dan berkilau bin silau. Ia pun mengambil sebuah produk maskara dan pensil alis, "Lalu bagaimana menurutmu dengan maskara dan pensil alis yang satu ini?"

Naruto menatap maskara serta pensil alis dan mata Hinata bergantian puluhan kali. Setelah dirasa pegel dedes juga, ia pun menjawab, "Wahhh, mba harusnya bersyukur, bulu mata dan alis mba ini tebal dan hitam banget seperti orang arab. Masa mba mau menghitamkan lagi, mba mau nyaingin Aliando?"

Hinata mendelik kaget. Kenapa ini salesman bawa-bawa orang arab dan Aliando, sih?

Ah, mungkin apa yang dikatakan salesman itu ada benarnya juga. "Kalau lipstik ini?" tanya Hinata dengan sebuah lipstik merah cabe di tangannya. Hinata tebak, pasti ini salesman bilang tidak usah pakai lipstik.

"Bibir mba sudah merah-merah delima pinokio, jadi tidak usah pakai lipstik ini," tuh kan benar. Hinata tersenyum lebar diam-diam kayak om-om mesum. Tidak apa-apa deh tidak ada barang yang cocok, kalau terus di puji sama pria ketje, lanjut terus, pikir Hinata.

"Kalau..."

"Naruto-sama~" baru saja Hinata ingin menanyakan pendapat berbuah pujian terhadap minyak wangi kelas atas pada Naruto. Seorang pria berjas pink, berperawakan banci jalanan, berwajah nggak nahanin dengan kaca mata lope-lope mangkir di jidat, datang tidak di undang, pulang tidak di jemput, jatuh dari planet krypton yang di duga anak superman setengah jadi.

"Apa sudah selesai men-sosialisasikan itu produk? _Eyke_ tak tahan pengen ke salon, pedicure, manicure gitu deh, _cyinnn~"_

Buset nih orang.

"Iya, iya, banci kalengan," balas Naruto setengah hati. "Ampun dah, punya bodyguard kok kayak gini banget," sambungnya dengan dongkol.

Ha? Bodyguard? Baru denger salesman punya bodyguard. Sepenting apa sih itu orang salesman? Dan, orang kayak gitu kayaknya tidak termasuk dalam kategori bodyguard. Ya ampun.

Seorang pria dengan luka melintang di pangkal hidungnya datang tiba-tiba. Itu Iruka Umino, bos Hinata tuh!

Setelah ambil nafas lalu buang nafas yang persis bau mulut naga, ia berucap, "Naruto, kau di panggil sama ayahmu, Namikaze Minato. Kau di tunggu di ruangannya,"

Namikaze Minato? Dia kan pemilik perusahaan ini! Jadi itu salesman anaknya!?

 _What the hello?_

"Iya, Iruka." balasnya singkat lalu mengemasi barang-barang dagangan secepat The Flash. "Untuk informasi saja, sebenarnya aku datang kesini untuk men-sosialisasikan produk buatan industri milik ayahku ini, semoga kalian suka ya,"

"Whhaattt!" pekik semua perempuan tak terkecuali Hinata karena Hinata sadar kalau dia itu perempuan tulen ting-ting.

"Oh ya Hinata, aku sudah tertarik padamu semenjak kau masuk ke perusahaan ini. Malam ini, aku akan menjemputmu ya," senyum lebar menghiasi wajah tannya akibat berjemur di pantai 7 hari 7 malam di tambah mandi kembang 7 rupa.

"Ajakan kencan!?" pekik Hinata tidak percaya.

"Bukan, ajakan nonton kucing lagi kawinan, tidak lah, tentu saja ajakan kencan," balas Naruto sedikit ngelawak lalu berjalan keluar ruangan sambil dadah-dadah seperti miss universe.

Reaksi Hinata? Ia mendadak terkena asma. Hinata benar-benar tidak mengira pria yang di duga salesman ternyata anak direktur. Ino yang berada di sampingnya berkata, "Tenang, ambil nafas, buang nafas, terus begitu, ambil nafas, buang nafas, bagus kepala bayinya sudah muncul tuh,"

"Aku nggak lagi lahiran, No!" ucap Hinata setengah menyentak. Asmanya sudah menghilang.

"Ciee, yang ditaksir sama anak direktur~ PK dong, pajak kencan," celetuk Sakura menyinyir. Ino memasang senyum matrealitisnya, jelas ia mengiyakan ucapan Sakura.

Sekarang Hinata benar-benar tidak tahan untuk tidak melahap rambut pink Sakura untuk asupan pemanis wajahnya malam nanti. Ia harus manis, nis, nis malam ini!

.

.

.The End.

.

.

A/N: Sebuah fic gaje untuk kesenangan sendiri. Syukur kalau menjadi kesenangan semua orang ^^ semoga sih humornya tidak garing *heheh*

See you next time,

Chiharu Kazawa

Sabtu, 30 April 2016


End file.
